Hell hath no Fury like a Woman Scorned
by draco-is-the-punk
Summary: Follow on from Emerald Green, Silver Grey. You could call it a sequel, but its more like a spin off. Harry and Draco overhear Cho and Pansy plotting to split them up, and decide to take revenge.
1. Dropping Eaves

It had been four months since Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter had got together, and they couldn't be happier. Their friends were pleased for them as well, although it had taken Ron a little time to adjust to this new Malfoy. His opinion of Malfoy had never been exactly high. But now, he had accepted Harry's decision, and made civil conversation with Draco whenever he was with Harry. This was a lot. The other pupils thought it was cute, and even the teachers gossiped in the staffroom about Hogwarts' hottest new romance. Everybody was content. Except for two girls…

Pansy Parkinson and Cho Chang were secretly furious about their ex-boyfriends' relationship. Cho regretted the day she had chosen to test Harry's feelings for her, while Pansy was furious that a lowly half-blood such as Potter could steal away what was rightfully hers. Cho schemed and sulked, throwing clumsy curses at Draco whenever she saw him. Pansy meanwhile did everything she could to seduce Draco away from Harry. But he ignored her advances, and she was reduced to bribing him with sweets and Galleons whenever she saw him. Still he would pay no attention.

One Friday morning, Cho was at the Ravenclaw table, staring angrily at the back of Draco's head, when the post owls soared overhead. Her sleek brown eagle owl dropped a note in her lap. It was from Pansy.

_Chang, _

_Meet me in your Transfiguration classroom at midnight._

_Pansy._

Pansy caught her eye, and Cho nodded. She knew that Pansy was just as furious as Cho. If anybody could help her split Harry and Malfoy up, it would be her.

Draco and Harry meanwhile, were blissfully unaware of the conspiracy forming under their noses. They spent every possible moment together, and seemed to be growing closer by the day. On school days, they had only Potions together, but they met up at lunch time, whenever they had a free period, and at night time.

This particular day, they met up outside the trophy room at eleven, and started to make their way to the library, under Harry's invisibility cloak. They tended to go to the library as it was big, private, and Filch didn't usually prowl around there.

They hadn't been going for very long, when Draco tripped over a school bag that somebody had dropped in the middle of the corridor.

"Draco! Are you okay?" Harry cried, hurrying over to his fallen boyfriend.

"Ouch… I hurt my ankle. Bloody bag. _Incendio!_"

The bag burst into flames, and Harry had to put it out with water from his wand. He then helped Draco to climb onto his back. Draco could probably have walked, but he wasn't complaining!

Harry carried Draco all the way to the library. But when they got there, somebody had locked the door. Draco tried to open it using _Alohomora_, but it wouldn't open.

"Filch must have realised we were meeting here." grumbled Harry.

"Where shall we go now?"

"Uh, how about the Trophy Room?"

"Or we could just go in there."

Draco pointed into an empty classroom opposite. Harry shrugged.

"You're the boss!"

Harry swung Draco off his back onto a desk, and started to kiss his neck. Draco sighed, pulling Harry on top of him. They kissed passionately for a few minutes, before they heard a noise outside the room, and fell silent to listen.

It sounded like footsteps.

"Filch!" hissed Draco. They quickly pulled the Cloak over themselves, and shrank into a corner. Somebody came in, but it wasn't Filch.

"Cho!" whispered Harry. Sure enough, Cho Chang looked nervously around, and then Pansy followed her in. They appeared to be arguing. Harry and Draco were about to reveal themselves, when they caught their own names in the discussion.

"Jesus, Chang! Aren't you meant to be in Ravenclaw?" Pansy snapped angrily. Cho went red.

"I don't understand. Can you explain again?"

Pansy sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Look, I slip Love Potion into Draco's food. He falls madly in love with me. I lead him here. All you have to do is make sure Potter sees us. Potter and Draco split up. I get Draco. You get Potter. Bah-bum, the end, we all live happily ever after."

Harry and Draco looked at each other incredulously.

"As if I'd ever fall in love with that ugly cow," Draco whispered, as Cho agreed to do as Pansy asked.

"When?" Cho asked.

"Draco will be here on Sunday, at one o clock. PM. Make sure you get Potter here. I don't care how. Just do it."

Cho nodded, and the two girls left the room. Draco pulled off the cloak.

"Those scheming bitches!" he said angrily. Harry nodded.

"Well, we have to get them back. Any way we can." he said. "Just don't eat anything Pansy may have tampered with on Sunday."

"Hey, I have some Veritaserum that my father gave me!" Draco said excitedly. "But I only have enough for one person…"

Harry looked thoughtful. Then he snapped his fingers.

"I have some Chocolate Cauldrons with Love Potion in them!" he remembered.

"Brilliant!"

"One problem… they make the person who eats them fall in love with Romilda Vane."

Draco stared at him. Then he began to laugh.

"Even more brilliant!"


	2. Caught in the Act

"So if we give Pansy the Truth Potion and Cho the Love Potion… but how do we get the potion into Cho's food when she sits on a different table?"

"You're sexy when you're confused," Draco observed slyly. Harry frowned.

"Quit distracting me! I'm trying to think!"

Draco grinned. He wound his arms around Harry's waist, murmuring in his ear.

"Draco…"

"You don't want to kiss me?"

"In a minute."

"Awwwwwww but Harry!"

"Got it! You pretend that you took the Love Potion, let Pansy lead you to the room; we lock them up, and give them the potions. Sit back and watch the results!"

"What? No! I'm not pretending to fancy that… _thing._"

"You don't have to kiss her!"

"Well good, because I wouldn't!"

"Good!"

"Now will you just shut up and kiss me?"

"With pleasure!"

Meanwhile, Pansy and Cho had no clue that their plans had been overheard. They were busy working out their ideas for Sunday. By Saturday night, both the girls and Harry and Draco were ready.

Next day, Pansy slipped the Love Potion into Draco's lunch. Draco pretended to eat the food, whilst really Vanishing it under the table. Pansy was watching him closely, so he decided it was about time to react. He gasped dramatically, staring at Pansy.

"Pansy! Have I ever told you how much I love you?" he said, mentally vomiting. Pansy smiled happily, showing her uneven teeth. Draco couldn't believe he had to do this, but followed Pansy as she got up to lead him away.

"You're so beautiful," he lied, going after her.

Meanwhile, Cho had gone over to see Harry.

"Uh… Harry, can I talk to you?" she smiled, tossing her dark hair over her shoulder.

"Okay…" he said, trying to sound confused.

Pansy had led Draco into the classroom. She sat herself down on the table, looking up at him expectantly. He groaned inwardly, he had been scared of this. To buy himself some time until Harry arrived, he got down on his knees, saying

"Oh Pansy, you are so amazing and beautiful, your eyes are like stars, and you remind me of an angel…"

She smiled flirtatiously, stroking his blonde hair.

"Pansy, you are…"

At that moment Harry came in. Seeing him, Pansy pulled Draco to his feet and tried to kiss him. He leant his head to the side, whispering in her ear,

"Pansy… you hideous cow."

"What??!!"

Malfoy pushed Pansy off him, roughly. Harry had Cho in an arm lock, and kicked the door shut. They pushed the two girls into the middle of the room.

"Okay you two," snarled Malfoy. "I am Draco Malfoy, and I will be your guide today."

"Draco…" purred Pansy.

"Shut it!!"

"We hope you enjoy the ride," Harry grinned.

"Thanks for the memories,"

"Keep all arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times!"

The two boys handed each girl a chocolate. They looked at them suspiciously.

"Eat them!!"

As Draco and Harry were pointing their wands at them, Cho and Pansy didn't really have a choice, so they ate the food.

Immediately, Cho looked confused. Then her eyes went glassy, and she stared at Harry.

"Harry… where's Romilda Vane??"

She pushed past him and through the door. Pansy stared at them in horror.

"What the hell did you put in mine??"


	3. Cho finds love

Cho wandered aimlessly around the school. Unfortunately, she had no idea where Romilda Vane could be. Her friend Marietta Edgecombe came over, wearing a balaclava to hide the disfigurement she had suffered in their fifth year.

"Hey Cho, what's the matter?"

"Romilda…"

"What?" asked Marietta, tossing her curly reddish-blonde hair over her shoulder. Marietta was very proud of her hair, her one good feature, since she had boils all over her face. She cut a hole in the top of her balaclava so her hair could still be seen.

"Romilda! Romilda Vane!"

Marietta blinked.

"You mean that slut who kept trying to crack onto Harry?"

Cho's eyes narrowed in fury. She seized her wand and pointed it at her friend's face.

"You take that back!"

"Okay! Why are you so protective of her all of a sudden? You said she was a disgusting slapper who didn't deserve to talk to Harry!"

"You can talk, Spotty! Pizza Face!" Cho jeered. Marietta fled, crying uncontrollably.

Not bothering to see the effect her words had upon her friend, Cho continued her search. She thought absently that the school seemed much larger than usual; perhaps as there were so many places that Romilda could be hiding.

But then Romilda Vane appeared, surrounded by her usual gang of giggling girls. Cho ran over, smiling happily.

"Romilda, I found you!"

Romilda blinked her large dark eyes at Cho.

"Aren't you Cho Chang?"

Cho looked at her in joy.

"You know my name!!!"

"Well sure. I threw darts at your picture when you were going out with Harry. But I'm so over him now. This season's all about Neville."

At the mention of their hero, Romilda's gang sighed and giggled. Cho looked heartbroken.

"But he's going out with Luna Lovegood now," Romilda continued. "Such a waste…"

"Glad to hear it. What's so special about Longbottom anyway??"

The girls started to blush and giggle, while Cho grew more and more angry.

"Do you like him more than me?" she asked. Romilda looked confused.

"Is this a joke?"

"No! I love you Romilda!"

The girls stared at Romilda, then Cho, and began to laugh. Romilda looked coolly at Cho.

"I don't know who put you up to this, but it stops now."

Cho began to cry, seizing the front of Romilda's robes and rubbing her cheek along the material. Romilda yanked them free, looking disgusted.

"Leave me alone."

Cho sank to the floor as Romilda and her gang stalked off. Why did Romilda hate her so much? Was it because of Neville? Was Neville Longbottom the reason why her love was ignoring her? Cho walked miserably to the Ravenclaw common room. Marietta shot her a dirty look as she came in, but Cho didn't look at her, going instead to the dormitory to brood over her unrequited love.

She woke up on Monday morning, and the full impact of what she had done hit her.

"Oh my god," she groaned, remembering the embarrassing way she had acted towards the dark haired Gryffindor last night.

Harry and Draco however, who had been watching Cho from behind a tapestry, had found the whole affair highly amusing.

"Sweet sweet revenge," murmured Draco as they watched Cho stomp back to the common room.

"You don't think we were a little hard on Cho do you?" Harry asked, a few hours later. The two boys were curled up on Harry's four poster bed; Draco was staying the night with Harry.

"No!" Draco insisted. "And I can't wait to see what happens to Pansy…"

"You're so bad…"

"Oh yeah."


	4. Pansy tells the truth

After leaving the classroom, Pansy was getting increasingly worried about whatever Harry and Draco had done to her chocolate. She didn't feel in love with anybody, so she doubted it was Love Potion. But whatever it was, she was sure it couldn't be good.

When she got back to the Slytherin Common Room, she was greeted by Blaise Zabini.

"Hey Pansy! Where've you been all this time?"

She meant to tell him that she had been seeing a teacher, but instead she felt herself saying

"I made a plan with Chang to split up Potter and Draco. I was going to spike Draco's food with Love Potion. They must have overheard, and when I made Draco follow me to a classroom, he and Potter attacked us and made us eat some chocolate. Chang's had Love Potion in it."

Blaise stared at her, and started to laugh.

"Good one. Where have you really been?"

"It's the truth!"

Pansy suddenly realised that the potion she had been fed must be Truth Potion. Well, she thought to herself, that shouldn't be too bad. Just as long as she avoided talking to people, she wouldn't get into trouble and the potion should wear off sooner or later. So she went up to the dormitory and kept out of everybody's way for the rest of the day. Unfortunately for her, Lucius Malfoy had purchased an exceptionally concentrated bottle of Veritaserum, which would not wear off for a while.

She found this out the next day in Transfiguration, when Professor McGonagall was collecting in their essays.

"Where is your homework, Miss Parkinson?"

"I couldn't be bothered to do it. I was going to pretend I had been in the hospital wing."

All of the class stared at her. She put her hand over her mouth. Professor McGonagall looked dumbstruck.

"Well I'm glad you're being so honest, but that'll be detention Miss Parkinson."

Draco smirked at her from across the classroom. Things didn't improve as the day went on.

"Hey Pansy!" called Millicent Bulstrode. Pansy turned around to see her fellow Slytherin sixth year wearing a very unattractive hat.

"Hey Millicent…"

"What do you think of this hat my Gran sent me?"

_Oh shit._

Pansy tried very hard to keep her mouth shut, but she felt herself replying;

"It doesn't suit you at all. Makes you look even worse than usual."

Pansy was horrified. It was the truth all right, but she would never have dreamed of saying it. Millicent's face darkened.

"Fine if that's how you're going to be. I was going to let you borrow it…"

"As if I'd want to. It's awful"

"Fuck off then, you stuck up bitch."

Pansy watched miserably as her friend stomped off. She, Pansy, had brought this upon herself. She had plotted how to split up Draco and Harry to gain her own selfish ends.

She realised for the first time how upset the two boys would have been. Harry would have been devastated to see Draco cheating on him, and as for Draco himself…. well Pansy saw for the first time exactly why she had been put in Slytherin. She was not a nice person. Was it too late to change?


	5. Epilogue

Harry and Draco were sprawled in one of the armchairs near the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Hermione were entwined in one opposite. Draco watched them interestedly for a few minutes, and then sprayed water over them with his wand.

"Oi!" Ron bellowed, emerging red faced and dripping. "I don't do that when you're groping Harry!!"

Ron suddenly realised what he had just said and blushed even more. Harry and Draco roared with laughter.

"Too much information, Weasley!" Draco laughed. Ron glared at him, and pulled Hermione off to the boys' dormitory.

"Good…" purred Draco "Now you're all mine…"

"I'll always be yours," murmured Harry "Whatever Pansy, Cho or whoever tries to do…"

"I'd like to see them try. We beat them once, we can do it again."

"Nobody can stop us…"

"We rock."

"Too right."

"…."

"Oh yeah"

"…."

"Draco…?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"Love you too baby,"

"……………"

They were suddenly soaked with water. They broke apart to see Ron in the entrance to the dormitories, laughing.

"Payback!"

"Go make love to Granger already!"

"Shove off Malfoy!"

"Hey Ron…"

"What is it, Harry?"

"Your flies are undone."


End file.
